Presenting the Mannequin Show!
by ZerstorenByRage
Summary: Claudia sets up a dinner and a show for the cast of Silent Hill. And everything ain't what they expected. Tis absolute craziness. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!


Blah, blah, blah, you know the idea. Nemesis says hi. MANNEQUINS ARE COOL!! WHY? I DON'T KNOW. TIS FUNNY HOW THEY MOVE. THEY LOOK FUN TO HANG AROUND WITH. WHY? OK I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA.  
  
Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S.!! (waves) /__^  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The whole Silent Hill crew are at a fancy classic theatre wondering why they were there.  
  
Heather: I wonder why we're all here.  
  
James: Yeah, what's the deal?   
  
Harry: I got a mail with a picture of a pancake saying we had to come here. I thought it was from Ihop at first.  
  
Maria: I think it said something about a dinner and a show.  
  
Lisa: Or maybe dinner and a movie?  
  
James: Hey...! You watch that also?  
  
Lisa: Huh?  
  
James: Dinner and a Movie on TBS Superstation?  
  
Lisa: No....I wasn't talking about that. Although they got some really good food.  
  
Dahlia: (arrives) You're all here too?  
  
Harry: (slowly faints)  
  
Heather: What the...?  
  
Laura: What's with him?  
  
Cybil: He's..uh, totally afraid of Dahlia.  
  
Angela: (arrives also) Wow, looks like everybody's here.  
  
Two hours later....everybody is there.  
  
Claudia: (on stage) Hellooo everyone!! Glad of you all to come!! Mmyes!  
  
Heather: Eww...  
  
Claudia: I HEARD THAT!  
  
Harry: (awake) She's not the only crazy person here...  
  
Dahlia: (growls)  
  
Claudia: You were all brought here today for a special dinner and a show!! Mmyes!!  
  
Douglas: Quit saying 'mmyes!' You sound so gay!!  
  
Vincent: (starts laughing)  
  
Douglas: Shut up!!  
  
James: Mmyes!!  
  
Laura: (smacks him in the head) Shut up!  
  
James: (holding his head) Why does everybody always hit me in the head?  
  
Mary: (smacks him in the head)  
  
James What was that for?!  
  
Mary: (shrugs)  
  
Claudia: EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!  
  
Angela: '__'  
  
Maria: Um...I don't think I like the idea of the Demon Nurses as waitresses and Pyramid Head as chef.  
  
Pyramid Heads: Hey, Samael likes our food.  
  
Maria: Forget I said anything...  
  
Lisa: I want some apple pie.  
  
A pie appears in front of her.  
  
Lisa: Well, hey!  
  
Heather: How did that happen?  
  
Lisa: Good question. (starts eating)  
  
Kaufmann: I haven't said anything yet.  
  
Harry: Well, now you just did.  
  
Kaufmann: Shut up.  
  
Harry: Make me.  
  
Kaufmann: I never did like your books anyway.  
  
Vincent: Will you two shut up?  
  
Claudia: PRESENTING....THE MANNEQUINS!!  
  
James, Maria, Angela: O__O  
  
Cybil: Mannequins?  
  
Harry: Those weird plastic things? What in the hell?  
  
A whole line of Mannequins are standing on stage.  
  
James: oh man, what are they doing now?  
  
SOON THEY START DOING THE CAN-CAN DANCE.   
  
Everyone: O__O  
  
Claudia: (laughs psychotically)  
  
Dahlia: That's my laugh!! (slaps her)  
  
Claudia: (shocked) How dare you! (slaps her back)  
  
Dahlia: Why you little...!! (tackles her)  
  
Both: (beating the crap outta each other)  
  
Heather: O__O I'm scarred...for life.  
  
Mannequins: (still dancing)  
  
James, Mary, Douglas, Harry: (fainted)  
  
Laura: (runs out)  
  
Angela: (sipping a martini) Well this has gone fruity.  
  
Lisa: (still eating pie)  
  
Heather: (walks out calmly and screams into the air)  
  
Maria: (talking with the Pyramid Heads)  
  
Eddie: (eating pizza)  
  
Claudia/Dahlia: (still beating the crap outta each other)  
  
Vincent: (leaves)  
  
Angela: I think I'm the only one uneffected. -__-  
  
Mannequins: (finishes and takes a bow)  
  
Angela: And I really gotta stop taking some of that White Claudia stuff. -__-   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
OKAY! IT'S DONE! FINISHED! END! BE HAPPY! REJOYCE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT PLEASE!! IT SUCKS, IT SUCKS. AND I JUST REALIZED CHERYL AND ALESSA IS NOT IN HERE. OH WELL. WE HAVE HEATHER. SAME DIFFERENCE. 


End file.
